Their two goals
by VICshock
Summary: Sasuke is now a member of Akatsuki. Making all the arrangements to destroy Konoha, one of them is hunting the Eight-Tails. But what will happen if a blue haired beauty Konan will be send to help him out? Will they be able to melt the ice in their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my first fanfic ever! As you can see it will be a SasukexKonan fic. I know it's an unsual pairing but I wanted to try my strenght in something different. Please note that English isn't my primary language so if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please understand. I checked this story a couple times before I posted it but you never know. Soooo Here we GO! I do not own Naruto or any other characters. It all belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

It was morning, or atleast that was what Sasuke thought, guessing from the bright light coming through the window to his room. The prodigy left his bed and headed for the bathroom. Unbelievably dirty shower cabin, damaged wash-stand_. _

_'I wasn't expecting much_ _luxury from the last inn that offered a place to stay' _thought Sasuke _'though it still beats_ _Orochimaru's place'_. From what the loud-mouthed inn keeper said, in the town there was some kind of a festive, so many people from the villages around the small city came to see this „big attraction".

_'Well, screw the inn, I'm leaving this town today, no one ever heard here about the Eight-tails._' The Uchiha Genius finished the boring activity people called 'getting dressed',ate a quick breakfeast, packed his stuff and left the inn to never see it again.

Sasuke after worthless interrogation more or less brutal- he smirked at the thought –that he has done yesterday decided that he has to travel deeper in to the Lightning Country, hoping that the ineffective data gathering will finally come to fruition.

'_That bastard Madara, the information he gave me was completely worthless, I don't recall promising anything other than beating the shit out of the Eight-Tails and bringing it to him, he was suppose to give me the exact location.' _Sasuke was walking already for a couple of hours and it was starting to get dark, _'I will have to make camp _soon' thought the 16 year old.

He wasn't tired, his great physical strenght coming with being a ninja and the extreme training that he did at Orochimaru's mansion gave him a great amount of stamina, however he didn't eat anything since the breakfeast at the crappy inn, and his hunger held back until now with his strong will was starting to get unbearable. Soon he found a good place to make camp, gathered some fire wood and with one of his Jutsu lit a fire.

Sasuke opened his backpack in search of anything to eat, what he found was the meal very good known to him. It was 'Instant Ramen'.'Ramen...'thought Uchiha 'Naruto...huh?' his mind flooded a river of memories of his old Team 7, always screaming Naruto, Sakura not being able to lose a second when she could stalk him and Kakashi most of the time reading his perverted book, the one that Sasuke never wanted to know the content.

Memories that you could call happy ones, were suddenly replaced with ones full of hatred and anger, Itachi murdering their clan, Sasuke, finally founding him and even though his enormous effort, couldn't completely defeat him, Itachi about to finally grab his eternal light- Sasuke's eyes, but instead poking his little brother like he used to do and because of the damage Sasuke inflicted falling on the ground to never rise again……, the truth about his older brother from Madara –the person Sasuke thought of as enemy…no… he still does..., Konoha's betrayal, the truth about the slauthering of the clan, Itachi's suffering, his reven- „DAMN IT ALL!!" roared Sasuke, crushing the Instant Ramen in his hand.

„_Haa...haa..."_ he was breathing hard , trying to calm down._'I...' _thought Sasuke..._'Wil repair_ _my mistake brother, I will atone for you death...this time you, our parents, the entire_ _clan…….will truly be avenged…..I swear…...'_ swore Sasuke.

Now, without any emotions, aware of his goal, the task, that he has to fulfil... destroy Konoha, here old bonds and ties with persons thought as 'friends'...in front of his revenge, the burning need to destroy the Leaf, 'friends' like Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi……….didn't matter. Sasuke, put out the fire, lied down on the ground and ignoring his stomach's protests fell asleep.

* * *

So here is the first chapter, I will probably introduce Konan in the next one. I will try to update soon. So you guys, did you like it?? Or do you want to choke me to death because I wrote such a piece of sht ?? :D

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome again! Here's another chapter, I did my best and updated as quick as I could, and I dare to say it was quite fast :P. There's no Sasuke in this chapter because the whole Akatsuki and Konan thing took me longer than I thought. Now I will just shut up and let you read the chapter ;.

* * *

„What are you going to do about Pain??" asked Zetsu. "Obviously our goals aren't the same, and I don't see how we'll be able to come to a compromise here."

He looked at Madara waiting for an answer.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me??" said the annoyed plant-man.

"Yes, I am. At this point we can use him. He'll capture the Kyuubi and Sasuke is currently hunting the Hachibi, **(Author's note: it's the Eight Tails from japanese, please keep in mind that I might sometimes use that name or other terms from japanese instead of the english ones)** after Pain will do what we want from him, we can kill him. We can't have any complications in our plan now." Said the masked man known as Tobi.

"Good, I never really liked that guy…..but what about Konan??"

"Currently I'm going to send her to help Sasuke out."

"Oooh! That's interesting! I thought the kid's powerfull enough to take care of the Hachibi?"said Zetsu.

Madara chuckled at those words "Yes, he is. His power is far above what is needed to capture the Jinchuuriki, actually he even surpassed my expectations, he didn't take Itachi's eyes but still his Mangekyou Sharingan power is far greater than his brother's was, even Pain might have not been able to beat him now."

"Hahaha! That's really interesting isn't it??" laughed Zetsu.

Few hours later in the Akatsuki hideout.

Konan was waiting for Madara at the meeting room, she was quite surprised that he requested a meeting with her. Everytime they met he only talked with Pain, he never really given a direct order to her. _'Well, seems that the only way to find out what he wants is to simply wait for him'_ thought the only woman in Akatsuki.

The door opened and the true leader of the organization came in. "Ah, Konan, I see you're here, you must be surprised that I wanted to talk to you but I have a favor I would like you to do for me" even though Madara called it 'favor' the woman perfectly knew it was an order, she had to obey.

"As you probably know, Sasuke was send to capture the Hachibi, but since the data I gave him about his location was not completely accurate because of my informators fault- Konan already knew what probably happened to the informator for his 'mistake'- I would like you to go and catch up with Sasuke to help him out with his mission" finished Madara

"Wha-AT?!" asked shocked Konan. " You said yourself that he can handle it, I should go with Pain to help him capture the Kyuubi!"continued the blue-haired woman "Can't you send someone else??"

"No, I can't. As you are aware we are currently low on members, Sasuke went only by himself, even if we have Team Taka now I had to send them to make other arrangements, that is to find and secure a place where we will be able to extract the Bijuu" said Uchiha "I do not understand why are you protesting or are you implying that your help is needed because Pain won't be able to capture Kyuubi by himself?"

"Pain is unbeatable."

"Exactly, I don't think that you'll have to get yourself involved in the fight, Sasuke doesn't need such help, however he doesn't have precise information about the location of the Jinchuuriki, I know that he probably could figure that out himself, however I don't want him to cause to much of a commotion and make the shinobi in the Cloud Vilage aware that Akatsuki is on the move." Explained Madara.

"I understand" said Konan finally understanding his reasons.

"Good, then you will leave tommorow morning" continued Madara " Sasuke left two days ago, so I'm guessing he found out yesterday that the information I gave him wasn't correct, it's just my guess but I think that he headed to the north of the Lightning country to find someone who knows about the Eight-Tails, if you go to this location - Madara pulled out a map and showed her the place he was talking about- you should probably find him. The Jinchuuriki will be here- he showed her another location- in the Cloud's village Lightning Gorge"

"Okay, if you can excuse me, I have to get ready for tommorow's departure."

"Go and good luck" Madara finished the converstation.

"I don't need luck, my abilities are sufficient." Said Konan and started to walk away.

"Ah! Konan, one more thing, since you never seen Sasuke, here are some files about him including his pictures, it should be enough to recognize him when you found him"

"Thank you, and farewell." And she walked away.

It was getting dark and she figured that if she want to leave early tommorow she will have to go to sleep soon, so she started to pack her equipment. When she was done, before sleeping she thought that it will be the best to study his files before tommorow's leave. She didn't really knew anything about him. Only that he is Itachi's brother, he was Orochimaru's student and his clan was slaughtered by Itachi himself.

First she looked at his pictures, he knew he was Itachi's brother and he had to be similar but he was even more handsome than him _'Quite a cutie you're huh?'_ when Itachi's face and his Sharingan made him look even more like a ruthless murderer, Sasuke's onyx eyes were deep and calm, however you could still see in them the pain, loneliness and sadness – feelings known very well to Konan. After she was done looking at the pictures she read the acts.

What she read didn't shock her but still surprised her, she knew he was young but his parents were murdered when he was only 8. _'That's the same age I lost my mother and father to war.'_ She thought sadly. She closed the files and went to sleep. _'Seems like we've got something in common Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm?'_

Soon she fell asleep ready for what tommorow's brings.

* * *

Done! Probably in the 3rd chapter they're going to meet. So be sure to check it out. I have no idea how fast I will be able to update it but I will do what I can. Thanks for reading. Until we'll meet in the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The food was pretty horrible, though he was eating it with pleasure, yesterday's accident and skipping dinner made him hungry

The food was pretty horrible, though he was eating it with pleasure, yesterday's accident and skipping dinner made him hungry beyond imagination. _'Damn it! Is there nothing more?!'_thought Sasuke while rummaging through his backpack. _'Well, great there's nothing…I guess I'll have no choice but to make a stop by some shop or inn close to road. But for now it's time to move.' _He stood up and left his camping place. Sasuke figured that, a good place to start his search of the Jinchuuriki is villages and town close to capital of the country, people that often hire ninja's to do missions should know atleast anything _'And if that doesn't work I will probably have to capture some ninja and make him tell me what I need to know'._

* * *

If Konan was correct it was about 9 am. She had a quick pace so she guessed that she should reach the border of the Lightning Country in about an hour, from there towards the location Sasuke was probably in was about 18 hours at a human's pace, but she was pretty sure that at the pace the woman currently had it would take 6 maybe 7 hours.

'_You better be at this place, Uchiha. I will not spend days trying to find you.'_

She decided to make a stop at a town, that Sasuke must have visited. _'Since he isn't very sociale_- she chuckled at the thought-_he didn't take part in the festives, so I'll ask some inns here if someone named as Uchiha Sasuke visited.'_ She saw a nice looking inn and decided that she would ask there here, when Konan went it she almost immediately walked out. There were tons of people there and it was almost impossible to get to the inn keeper, still somehow she made her way through the annoying people, many of the men looking at her lustfully and she glaring back, her eyes saying 'try anything and your miserable life is over'.

"Welcome! Young Miss! How can I help you?? As you can see there's not a free room so I can't rent it for the night." Said the inn keeper.

"Don't worry. I'm not looking for a place to stay. I came by to ask if a guy named Uchiha Sasuke visited here a few days ago??'

"Uchiha you say?? Never heard of him, but my inn is full for a couple of days already so I propose you to visit Takeshi's Inn, the place isn't really the best inn in the town, sincerely the place looks like it will fall apart any second, but it's the only inn that offers free rooms, if the boy was here he was probably at Takeshi's Inn."

"Thank you." Konan finished the converstation.

"No problem! No problem, Miss! If you'll need a room on another occasion you know where to look!"

She found the place described by the man, the inn or that was atleast what the sign was saying, was a dirty place that looked like it was about to crumble. _'I cannot imagine, how a guy like him, from a great clan, would visit such a hell hole.'_ Thought Konan with clear disgust. The woman went in and asked the owner about the kid.

"Uchiha Sasuke?? Dark hairs, onyx eyes, pale face, quite tall??"

"Yes, that's him!" said hopefully Konan.

"Ah, yeah. He was here two days ago, but only for one night, next morning he left with hurry"

"Did he tell you where he went??'

"That guy?? Tell something to anyone?- the inn keeper laughed- not a chance!"

'_That's definitely him'_thought the blue-haired.

"Eh, okay. Thank you and goodbye."

"Wait, wh-AT?!. You're not renting a room??" the inn keeper looked insulted.

But Konan already left. _'Good, atleast he was here, so he's probably close to the place Madara mentioned. It's time to leave.'_

* * *

'_Finally, a bar!'_ thought Sasuke at the sight of the place he was looking for. He walked in and headed to the owner, as he was moving towards him he noticed a group of shinobi from Cloud village, drinking and talking happily. _'It seems that I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone today.'_

"Hello Mister! What can I do for you?"

"One soda and something to eat" replied annoyed Sasuke, he hated those loud people in inns, bars, shops and other places of similar purposes, always trying 'To do something for you' or 'Help you with something'.

"Right away!" said the man. "Haniko! One soda and some nagiyaki for the customer" (**Author's note: That's a name I made up myself ,I don't want to describe our food, and since I don't know any Japanese meals but Ramen and Sushi, tha's how I made up Nagiyaki**)

"Ok, Dad!" replied his young, brown haired, quite pretty daughter. After few minutes she came in and gave Sasuke his meal.

"Here you go" said the blushing girl.

Sasuke said nothing and started to eat. He noticed that she was still standing there, he looked up and stared at her smiling face impassively.

"Is there something you want?" came his bored voice.

At this the girl blushed even harder and said. "No, no! I was just wondering… where are you from?? You don't look like from around here."

"From a place far away" Sasuke replied coldly. But the girl was persistent and tried to continue the 'conversation'.

"Where are you going??"

Sasuke noticed the ninjas were about to leave. _'Who would've thought that those jackasses would be my saviors??"_

"Away from you." Sasuke finished the conversation. He saw that Haniko was about to cry, the boy put the money for the meal on the table and followed the ninjas outside.

He followed them for some time and noticed that some of them were drunk. _'Damn!'_he thought _'And I was looking forward to have some fun'_.

Without hesitation he teleported and kicked the closest one in the stomach. Sasuke send the guy flying, knocking him out.

At this sight the second one pulled out a kunai and charged at him, the guy was the most drunk, and only one hit took care of him. The last guy tried to run but Uchiha was quicker and teleported in front of him.

"DON'T KILL ME!!" shouted the frightened man, falling on the ground.

"I have no intention if you tell me what I want to know." Said Sasuke. "Tell me where the Hachibi is."

The man stayed quiet. Sasuke pulled out his katana and charged it with chidori.

"Do you imagine how painfull it will be if I stab it in your knee??" threatened the prodigy.

"I- won't betray my fellow shinobi….. I might be a coward but I won't te-!" The drunk guy that Sasuke thought was knocked out, jumped at him from behind ready to stab a kunai in the boy's back.

"Hn!" Sasuke with the same space/time jutsu Madara used, appeared behind the man and slashed his back.

"GUAH!!" came the dying man's scream.

'_I'm done playing with those clowns.' _He activated his Sharingan and used a genjutsu on the only shinobi left, the guy unable to resist the jutsu told Sasuke everything.

Uchiha knowing that he won't wake up for three days, left and headed for the location the ninja told him.

* * *

The place looks like someone camped here yesterday night and left this morning. _'It has to be Sasuke' _thought Konan and moved as fast as she could.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was walking towards the location of the Jinchuuriki, it was already dark, he knew that he will have to stop and make camp, since there's no town or village close by.

He lit a fire and sat, thinking about the tommorow's encounter with Hachibi. He pulled out the food he bought earlier and started to eat. He tensed at the feeling of another quite strong chakra coming towards him. The person stopped and was looking from the dark at Sasuke. The stranger appeared behind Sasuke, put a kunai to his throat and said with a femine voice.

"You should be more carefull, you call yourself a shinobi with such skills??"

"Hn. Look who's talking." POOF! A pile of mud appeared instead of Sasuke. _'Kawarimi no Jutsu??'_ the shinobi wasn't able to react and Sasuke pinned the person to the ground.

It was a woman, wearing a Akatsuki cloak, with a rose in her hair.

* * *

I'll try to update soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Feel free to do what you want :D, review or not I hope you have fun reading it ;.

* * *

„And who the hell would you be??" asked none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

„Get off me!" shouted the woman.

„Hmmm, why should I? You just tried to attack me. Answer my question."

„Not your enemy asshole!" replied Konan. „Look at the cloak, idiot! I was sent here by Madara to help you out, apparently the information about Hachibi he gave you was not correct. I came here to help you find him. So would you just get off?" But he didn't. „Well?" Sasuke moved his head towards her and for a moment she thought he is going to kiss her, but he just whispered in her ear.

„I see. As you probably know I have already figured out that the data was wrong, I don't need any help, I already know where Hachibi is...and one more thing...insult me like that ever again and I will end your life." She gulped, Konan wasn't scared but something in his voice was making her feel very insecure. He got off her and stood up.

„Go back" said Uchiha.

„WHAT?! I just came here!"

„I know where Eight-Tails hides. There's no need for you to be here."

Now he was really pissing her off, there was a limit to being confident, that kid was definitely too arrogant for her liking. _'Oh you so sure about that? I'm about to prove you're wrong' _Konan smirked at the thought.

„Oh, yeah? So tell me boy- Sasuke glared – where exactly is Hachibi?" she said „How did you get information about him?"

„Hmph, I have no obligation to tell you anything, _girl_- he put a strong accent on the word – but if you need to know, I got Hachibi's whereabouts from his fellow shinobi, I used a genjutsu so he could not lie, the information is correct."

„Is that so? And where did they tell you he is?"

„He's...

**Flashback**

"**GUAH!!" came the dying man's scream.**

'**I'm done playing with those clowns.' He activated his Sharingan and used a genjutsu on the only shinobi left.**

„**Where is the Eight-Tails?" came Sasuke's demanding voice.**

„**He's...training...at the Lightning's country... old min-ing area, no one com-es there... now, so he... finds that place good to...practice."**

**Sasuke's sharingan spun and the man fell asleep. He turned around and headed for the mentioned location.**

**End of Flashback**

„That's what I thought." smirked Konan. Sasuke stayed silent.

„The information's wrong."

„Dream on" answered Sasuke.

„Oh? Then tell me. The shinobi you questioned were Chuunins rank or maybe even Genin?"

„They were Chuunin, so what?"

„Exactly, you might not know that, but all five great shinobi villages have Jinchuuriki under they control, because of the recent Akatsuki's movement, they know their source of power is in danger. Because of that, they decided to spread a rumor among mid and low level ninja to protect Hachibi, that he's in the place mentioned by you. The truth is only known to the elite, he's in the Cloud's village Lightning Gorge, indeed training to be able to face his attackers- Us." she finished.

„How do I know you're not lying?" asked Sasuke.

„What?!" she looked surprised. „I have no purpose in lying to you. The information I told you was given to me by Madara."

He relaxed. If the data was given by Madara there was no need to fear.

„Do you believe me now?" Konan asked. „Will you accept my help and hunt with me the Jinchuuriki?"

„Yes, I believe you, but I do not need your help- he hesitated – but I'm also not in the mood to fight with you to go back."

She smiled, Konan didn't expect a 'Thank you' from him.

"Great! I'm Konan. It's not a pleasure to meet you but I hope we'll be able to cooperate."

"Uchiha Sasuke, as you know. It's not a pleasure to meet you too." She laughed , the woman had a very nice laugh, it reminded Sasuke his mother's laugh.

"It's really late, I guess we have to eat something and get to bed if we want to leave tommorow morning." She said "Jeez, I'm starving, I had to follow you as quickly as I could to not lose you again." Sasuke pretended that he wasn't listening but truly he was. He pulled out 'Instant Ramen' and planned to boil it in the water on the fire he lit earlier.

"Don't tell me you're planning to eat that?!" Konan looked with clear disgust at the thing so-called 'food'. Sasuke looked at her and said:

"It's not like I have another option."

"We might be traveling shinobi but that doesn't mean we have to eat shit. Wait a second, I brought something good, I guess that I will be able to boil it." Said the blue-haired.

Sasuke watched her as she did her magic with the food, soon the meal was ready and Konan passed him his bowl.

"Here you go"

As expected Uchiha said nothing. He slowly tried the food, to his surprise it was delicious!

When he was eating Konan took her time to study him. He was the same like on the picture. Handsome, tall, with visible muscles. She wasn't used to seeing men like him, usually the only ones she saw were brute and disgusting shinobi in Amegakure. It was a nice change. After they finished eating, they washed the bowls with the remaining water and got ready for sleep.

"Good night" said Konan.

"Hn."

The woman instantly went in to the dream world. Sasuke looked at her attentively. She had blue hair, full lips, pale face and dark eyelashes. Konan had a great figure, even the Uchiha genius who never payed attention to woman had to acknowledge that, to sum it all up she was stuningly beautiful.

'_I guess the next days will be quite interesting. Huh?'_ and with that thought in his mind he fell asleep.

* * *

Here is the end of this chapter. There are a few things I need to tell you about Konan in this fic. As you all know, we don't know many things about her, that includes her behaviour in this time period, because of that I didn't want her to be OCC so I tried to copy her characteristics when she was training with Jirayja but I made her a bit more direct and daring.If you have other ideas about her, feel free to share it with me in the reviews or PMs. As always I'll try to update ultra fast but I have to think about what next and how many chapters this story will actually have. But do not worry :D! I think fast and write even quicker xD, so See you all soon, My Dear Readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Well, being a bastard I am I did not update for a great period of time. I thought about droping the story because I always wrote it without a plan. What came out I posted. If I will have enough time I will change it for now, there's another 'new' shitty chapter xD. Feel free to flame me for the wait (if anyone did *laughs*)

* * *

'Let the sun be damned!' thought Sasuke as he's been awaken from his sleep by the rays of light shining on his face. He was angry that he had to get up, however he was still able to acknowledge the beauty of the campsite. The grass had a succulent green color, the trees casted shadows on some parts of it creating a pretty mosaic.

His new 'partner' was still sleeping or it was at least what the snoring indicated. The young man sighed and cursed his fate, that he had to do such a 'troublesome' (as Shikamaru used to say) job. In his mind capturing the 8 tails wasn't the problem with his new power he was quite sure that he can handle it, partially ( though he would never admit it) he was happy to face a new challenge and test out his new strength. The real problem was her – Konan or whatever was her name. He has never been very social and liked working alone, it would be a problem for him to cooperate with her, but the boy was aware that to achieve his goal he will have do things that troubled him.

"I see you're awake." Came the woman's voice. "Hn" answered Sasuke. "I advise you to move your ass, the quicker we will accomplish our mission the better."

"My, my you really don't know how to talk to a lady." Replied Konan. They packed and ate leftovers from dinner. Soon they were ready and set out. They didn't talk, there was no need and both of them were fine with it. Konan and Sasuke were used to solidute since their tragic childhood.

Not long since they left the campsite, a city appeared before them- Sasuke planned to go around it but Konan stated that they needed to repack their supplies for their travel to Hachibi's location and back after they finish the mission.

The man and the woman hid their cloaks and anything that could make them look like shinobi and entered the village. They didn't see any enemy ninjas- it was a small village, probably making a living by selling fruits and vegetables grew. Konan saddened, the place was similar to her home village in the Rain country. Sasuke noticed it however did not say anything – it was not his business.

They soon found a grocery store and entered it. "Welcome! How can I help you?" said the a woman – probably the owner thought Sasuke. "Hello! We need this" – and Konan passed her the list of wanted items. "Okay, wait a second I will be right back!" While they waited an old man approached Sasuke's companion. "Hey, young miss, would you like to have a drink with me?" Konan could tell he was drunk, she hated those type of people, she really wanted to beat the shit out of him but Sasuke and her had to behave like ordinary travelers. " No, thanks" she politely declined. "Huuh?! What was that?! You're declining me?!" he shouted. Konan glanced at Sasuke but he obviously didn't give a shit. 'That ass – thought the woman – he will pay for it later.' The drunk noticed her staring at Sasuke "So, you're with this kid?!" he said and grabbed Sasuke by his collar "Boy, I propose you to take a wal-" he didn't have the time to finish because Sasuke send the guy flying, he hit a wall and lost counciousness. The Uchiha didn't care about Konan but if that scum dared to talk that way to him, he had to face consequences. " Hey! No fighting here!" Shouted the owner " Here's your stuff. Take it and get out."

"Thank you." Said Konan as she paid for it, grabbed the bag and then left with Sasuke following her.

"You could've reacted earlier, damn it!" said the beauty angrily.

"Why should I?" retorted Sasuke.

"I'm a woman, if you haven't noticed and I have to behave like one here or we will get caught."

"In situations like that you should stood up to the challenge and protect me." She continued.

"Yeah?" he snorted. "I don't give a shit even if you get raped in the alley while pretending to be an ordinary woman, as long it doesn't involve me or the mission I don't care."

Konan did not believe what she was hearing, she didn't expect he was such a dick.

"Well, of course you wouldn't, you would probably jack off while watching from behind a corner."

Sasuke stopped and glared at her. "When we first met I warned you about insulting me, you seem to be forgetting it."

"Oh yeah?" spat Konan. " Then now I will warn you about something too, I am an Akatsuki member, this sole fact means that my power level is extremely high, so consider, that the one getting a beating for insults might be you."

He glared at her again but surprising even himself he laughed. "Hah…Hahah" she looked at him and probably questioned his mental state in her mind. 'That girl is really something.' It was such an odd behavior to him, most of the woman he met during his life at Konoha were fan girls , they totally adored him and they have never even once looked bad at him, not even dreaming about talking back when he insulted them. She was different, yes, it annoyed him, but in some parts it was amusing.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's get moving." He said and smirked as he turned to the exit of the village.

'Gosh' thought Konan ' I really have no idea what is going on in this head of his.'

***

"Oi, Kurou! What the hell are you doing?" shouted a tall man with the Lightning village forehead protector.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up Tamaki, I'm trying to rest before we go on a patrol again." Replied the individual named Tamaki. He was an elite jounin from the Lightning village. Both he, Kurou, and their female teammate Mishizu were sent by Raikage to guard the south part of the Lightning country, apparently some big fish was staying there and needed protection.

"Give me a break you two, do you always have to argue? Kurou move your ass, we need to check up on a nearby village. You will sleep later." Said Mishizu. " And you Tamaki stop picking fights with him all the time." The woman was quite pretty, she had tanned skin, dark brown hair and slim figure.

"Roger, leader!" Said Tamaki. "Damn" came Kurou's voice, he got up and took his backpack. After 5 minutes they were ready and left towards the village.

***

While they were walking through the village, Konan watched the buildings and the happy children playing on the streets. It was a normal place, the people were completely oblivious that two very dangerous individuals dressed like civilians were taking a walk right outside their homes.

***

"We're here. What now?"

"Nothing special. We check up on the village and find out did any suspicious people appeared." Said Mishizu.

"If that's the case, you guys wait a second. I gotta buy something to drink." Stated Kurou as he entered a shop. "Bastard, we don't have the time for this." Shouted Tamaki.

"Leave him alone, we will manage." They waited outside the shop. Suddenly some old drunkard dumped into them. " Hey, you fucker! Look where are you walking!" said the ninja as he lifted up the old fart by his clothes. "I'm really sorry, sir! It's my fault! I apologize." Tamaki let him go as he and Mishizu noticed that his face was swollen and probably some bones were broken too. The hit he got from someone had to be extremely strong. " What happened to your face?" said the woman. "Nothing, young lady! Some brat hit me while I was conversing with his female acquaintance." She exchanged looks with Tamaki and said "Get out of my sight!"

"Yes!" said the man as he run. They both realized that the punch was too strong for a normal person. It was inflicted by a ninja. "What's up you guys? What's with your faces?" Kurou asked , coming out of the shop. "It's the enemy." She said seriously, immediately Kurou became serious. " Spread out and search for anyone with chakra. If you find them do not engage in battle contact your team mates and wait for their arrival." She continued. "Yes!" the two of them shouted.

"Let's go!"

* * *

End of Chapter :P. I plan to make more surprises in the future chapters and turn of events. The story is too boring without it, and I am too. However I have to start somehow.


End file.
